


A Spider's Flight

by 2space_lesbo1



Series: Writing Miles content cause no one else will [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crime Fighting, Dorks, Gen, i love writing these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: It's Miles's first time to go patrolling with Peter, and he couldn't be less nervous. Also, he needs a superhero name soon.





	A Spider's Flight

**Author's Note:**

> i love writing these two so freaking much ok. 
> 
> if you have any ideas for more future fics, lemme know and i'll see what i can do with em :D

Miles paces the length of his room, the fabric of his costume chafing against his skin as he stares down at the mask he holds in his hands. It looks back up at him, its white eyes judging his every move and placing it as the wrong kind of movement. He swallows heavily, forcing himself to take a deep breath. 

Today was the day. 

The day he was going on his first patrol with Spider-Man as… someone. They still haven't come up with his superhero name. It would have to be a spider themed name, of course. He's just not the most creative when it comes to names. 

Anyway, he was super nervous. His heart was beating rapidly and his gloved palms were starting to clam up and he was terrified he was going to mess up and ruin Spider-Man’s good name. Which he does not want to do because he loves Spider-Man and he only ever stands for all things good. Unless you were J. Jonah Jameson, anyway. But he doesn't count. 

“Calm down calm down,” Miles mutters to himself, pulling the mask out continuously. “You'll do fine. You'll help Peter with patrol and you'll help Peter capture bad guys. You'll help.” 

Peter has been training Miles for somewhere around a year now, and only now does the mentor believe the student ready to go out on patrol. Not a long patrol, or a patrol where Miles would go head first into danger against a big bad, but a patrol nonetheless. And that was enough to make Miles nervous, even if Peter has assured him he'd be okay. 

Miles is still muttering to himself worriedly when something red- or someone dressed in red- lands in the window he'd purposefully left open for this exact reason. He leaps backwards out of surprise, landing on the opposite wall from the window. Spider-Man chuckles as he sat perched on the window frame like he was a cat instead of a spider. 

“Hey there, Miles,” Peter greets, stepping down from the window. “You ready for your first ever patrol?” 

“Uh, yeah, uh, I think so,” Miles stuttered, tugging at his hands to get them to unstick. He walks towards Spider-Man, pulling at the mask as he approaches. He bites his bottom lip and forces himself to meet the mask’s eyes. “What if I don't do good? What if I mess up?” 

Peter shakes his head, a fond smile on his lips. “Miles, you worry too much,” he points out, prying the mask from the kid’s hands. “Everybody makes mistakes. And besides, this is just your first patrol. You won't have to worry about any big bags. I'll make sure of it.” 

Peter then pulls the other mask over Miles’s face and everything changes. The mask comes online, scanning the room around him and giving him loads of information. This was his first time to actually wear the mask turned on, so it was a bit much. 

“Seriously, don't worry, you'll do great,” Peter said, pulling Miles’s attention from all the words popping up around them. “Now come on,” he continued, sticking his thumb backwards over his shoulder. 

Spider-Man then turns, hops onto the window seal once more, and then launches into the air and out of sight. With his mouth drying Miles inches towards the window as well and pulls himself out and onto the building side, doing his best to ignore the long drop beneath him. 

“Just don't focus on the height,” Peter had told him the first time they went climbing up a tall building. Miles wasn't really fearful of heights, persay. He was more terrified of the fall and of hitting the pavement. “The height isn't bad because you can stick to walls and swing webs. You won't be falling any time soon. Besides, if you do, I'll catch you.” 

“Come on!” Spider-Man calls, and Miles has to arch his neck and look up to find the hero perched on the edge of the apartment building’s roof. He's beckoning the nervous kid upwards. “You're doing great!” 

Miles draws in a deep breath and slowly draws his hands away, making sure to keep his feet on the wall. He wobbled for a moment, not fully used to the change in gravity still, even after months of practice, and quickly shuts the window once he's regained as much balance as he could. Sure his mom shouldn't be back until late that night once her shift at the hospital ends, but he still didn't want to worry her incase she got off early. He'd told her he was going out with Peter that day- not a complete lie- so he didn't want her panicking over a possible break into their small apartment home. 

“I won't fall,” Miles mutters to himself and clenches his hands to fists. “I won't fall!” He gathers his leg muscles and bursts forward just as Peter had taught him to, scaling up the side of the building. He grabs the edge of the roof and leaps at the last second, doing a quick flip mid air and landing behind Spider-Man. 

Once he's gained his footing, Spider-Man leaps into the air, shooting a web outwards and swinging from the rooftop. Miles does his best to follow, closely mimicking the hero’s movements. 

Spider-Man lands on the top of a pole for a split-second, using it to launch himself quicker through the air. Miles doesn't do that, but instead creates a slingshot by shooting in two directions and propelling himself forward even faster. He flails in the air for a second, hurriedly recalling his teachings and spraying another web to the top of a nearby building. 

They speed through the air a good few minutes, and Miles quickly loses track of time, even laughing as he zips through the air. He's never had this much fun before, simply launching himself high into the air before free falling and catching himself again. There really wasn't anything like it. It sends adrenaline and pure joy rushing through his veins. 

Sure they'd practiced webshooting before, but this was Miles’s first time to do it in such an open area. They'd. idyll been confined to back alleyways and the like when he training, but now he was in the city, diving through open air. 

He whoops as they turn a corner, doing another flip midair. He'd never been the best at gymnastics before the bite, but since he'd gained his powers, his body was almost like a string, easily twisting and turning in nearly anyway he so desired. He loved being flexible. 

He starts when Spider-Man stops by landing on a gargoyle suddenly, staring down at the ground. Miles quickly shoots a web to the gargoyle beside Peter’s and grabs it on the bottom, nearly losing his grip. He's not the best at landings yet. 

“Why'd we stop?” he asked, only now realizing how out of breath he'd gotten from all that swinging. Peter didn't sound even close to being out of breath, though. And he'd been doing even more while swinging. 

Peter doesn't reply at first, merely pointing down below them. Miles looks in the direction, eyes widening when he spots a group of men surrounding a woman. None of them look as though they have good intentions for her. 

“Oh no!” Miles exclaimed, and before he knows what he's doing, he's launching himself through the air. He can faintly hear Peter yelling his name from behind, but a second later and the wind fills his ears and he's spraying a web to land near the ground. He crouched just above the group of thugs, seeing how there were three of them. He hops down from the ledge, landing between the girl and the thugs surrounding her. “Leave her alone!” he exclaimed, hands balling into fists as he glares at the men, completely forgetting all of his fear and nerve from earlier. 

“Spider-Man?!” one thug shouts, taking a step back. 

“No way, man, he's too short to be Spider-Man,” says another pointedly, and Miles frowns under his mask. “He's just a runt. Let's get him.” 

His spidey-sense tingles and his hand shoots up instinctively as the lead thug tries to punch him, catching the fist. Both Miles and the bad guy look at one another in shock for a good three seconds before Miles does a backwards flip kick, sending the thug flying into the nearby wall. 

The other two thugs charge him at the same time, but he leaps up, landing on one of their backs. He holds on, sticking his fingers to the guy’s shirt as he's thrown around in an attempt to get him off. He's about to punch the guy in the back of his head when he's successfully thrown off into one of the walls with a thud. He gasps as the thug approaches, getting ready to attack him. 

Miles instinctively throws a hand up, and he's pretty sure he can feel something like electricity rushing through his veins and into his fingertips. He ducks as the man’s hand swings towards his head, instead connecting with his own hand. As soon as they make contact, blue sparks shoot around their brushing hands and the thug yanks his hand back, screaming as he grips his wrist with his other hand. 

Miles doesn't let this weird distraction go to waste. He hops up, using all of his weight in a punch to the thug’s chin. Once that one is taken care of, he's turning to face the last one only for his spidey-sense to go crazy. 

A fist slams into his face and Miles is once more sent flying. He falls to the ground, tries to get up, only for the man to follow through with a hard kick to his stomach. He gasps, momentarily curling inwards as the man prepares for another strike. Miles braces himself, knowing he wouldn't be able to move in time. 

But the next hit never comes. He looks up hesitantly, finding Spider-Man knocking the last thug out. The superhero then turns back to Miles and helps him up, looking him up and down. The woman they'd save is watching with eyes, a few tears streaks still staining her cheeks. 

“Th- thank you,” she said, her voice tight. 

Spider-Man nods to her. “Any time, ma’m,” then he looks back at Miles. “Come on.” 

They thwip away, back onto a nearby rooftop. Miles brushes himself off, body already becoming sore from that fight. “Miles, are you okay?” Spider-Man asks suddenly, grabbing the shorter boy’s shoulders. 

“Yeah, yeah, I'm fine,” Miles responded, stumbling over a few of his words. “Thanks-”

“What were you thinking?” Peter said, taking a step back and putting a hand on his forehead. The optimal stance of stress. “You can't just go rushing into dangerous situations like that!” 

Miles bites his lip and shrugs, crossing his arms over his over. “I uh… I didn't think? It just kinda… happened?” he replied. “I'm sorry.” 

Peter sighs heavily, pinching where Miles assumes is his nose. “I’m glad you want to help people, Miles,” Peter began, “But you can’t just go jumping into dangerous situations without thinking. You need to form at least a basic plan or else you could seriously get hurt.”

Miles nods seriously. “Yes sir. Sorry,” he said again, unconsciously picking at the fabric of his gloves.

There’s another heavy sigh, and Miles slowly looks back up. “Anyway,” Peter said, arms crossed over his chest and Miles could hear the playful note in his voice. “Did you see what happened when you touched the thug that was attacking you?”

“Uh.. yeah?” Miles said unsurely. He does recall the fact that when their hands brushed against one another for a split second, a bright burst of what appeared to be electricity had exploded between them, causing the man to scream. He also recalled the strange feeling of warmth and something coursing through his veins and into his fingertips for this burst of sparks to occur. “There had been… electricity?”

“From you!” Peter points out and now he sounds excited. “Miles, this could be a new power neither of us knew you had!” 

Miles’s eyes widen and he looks down at his gloved hands, hardly able to believe this. “I can… shock people?” he said in disbelief, curling his fingers in momentarily. 

“It would seem you can!” Peter exclaimed, patting Miles’s shoulder happily. “We’ll have to learn how you use that power, cause it could be really helpful in the future.” 

Miles nods, not taking his eyes off of his hands until Peter steps away, motioning with his hand. “Come on, now, let's head back. I think that's enough patrolling for you in a day,” he said, leaping off the edge. 

Body still buzzing from shock and excitement, Miles follows and they swing all the way to Peter’s apartment. 

That night while Miles does his homework at Peter’s kitchen table- Peter had become not only his superhero mentor, but also his school tutor with work Miles doesn't understand as well(like English. Not his best subject)- when the news channel flickered on. Miles tried his best to tune it out and focus on the essay he was trying to write, but when he hears what the new anchor is talking about, he has to watch. 

“This woman tells the thrilling tale of being saved by not just one- by two Spider-Men. Please, Ms. Chang, tell us all what happened,” the news woman said into her microphone before angling towards the woman Miles and Peter had saved that day. 

“It- it was amazing,” Ms. Chang says into the microphone, looking way less frazzled than she had earlier. “I thought I was done for, hoping that Spider-Man would come and save me. And then, out of nowhere, a kid in a black and red suit stopped the men from hurting me. A moment later and the original Spider-Man joined in. They saved my life!” 

Miles can't help the warm pride from spreading in his chest at the fact that he had been the one to save this woman. He'd changed her life and he was responsible for that. He smiles brightly, about to go back to his work when the next words from the tv strikes a cord. 

“You heard it first here, Spider-Man now had a sidekick. Keep an eye out-” 

But he doesn't hear the rest because he leaps up from his chair. “‘Sidekick’?!” he repeated in outrage. Peter pokes his head into the kitchen. 

“What?” he said. He must not have heard the tv. 

“I am not your sidekick!” Miles exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I'm your partner if anything!” 

Peter steps into the kitchen with a small chuckle. He walks up to Miles and ruffles the kid's hair, earning a noise of protest. “You got that right, buddy,” he said with a wink. “And I am so glad you are now.”

That causes Miles’s face to flush. More warmth spreads in his chest at his mentor’s words and he quickly sits down, a bit overwhelmed by the feelings. “Th- thanks, Pete,” he said with a small smile. 

“Course, kid” Peter said in reply. “Now, tell me, what are you writing your essay over again?” 

And so the normal part of their night begins.

**Author's Note:**

> seriously come scream with me @space-lesbo on tumblr i'm lonely


End file.
